1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a system configured to determine and display a sleep restoration level of a subject for a target sleep session.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for monitoring sleep are known. These systems may roughly estimate a subject's need for sleep but do not take into account the subjective experience of an individual subject (e.g., an individual's unique brain activity) during a sleep session. For example, some prior art systems indicate sleep need with a single numeric score. The determination of the single numeric score relies on an assumed ideal sleep duration of 8.5 hours for all subjects and that more sleep is always better (which is not always the case for every subject). The present disclosure overcomes deficiencies in prior art systems.